The instant invention relates to a security box for securing small objects such as keys which allows ready access by authorized users, while allowing two methods of alarm actuation when tampered with.
The applicant knows of no prior art which teaches the unique features and designs of his invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,561 (Rey) discloses a release of a lock that is used on a pivoted arm of a safe. Upon unauthorized movement of the arm an alarm is sounded. The patent discloses a security safe that is placed in a pair of spaced pits located in the floor of a building. The first pit contains a security safe and has a removable cover. A concealed shaft extends from the first pit to a second pit and has a latch and lock arms secured to opposite ends thereof. The arms are simultaneously removable between the first and second pivot positions, and the lock arm is disposed in the second pit. The latch arm is disposed in the first pit and carries a latch means that is engagable with a mating latch means on the cover when the arms are in their first pivotal position. A releasable lock is used to secure the lock arm in its first pivotable position, and an alarm system is arranged to give an alarm upon unauthorized movement of either arm from their first pivotal position. This patent does not teach the switch arrangement or the structure of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,125 (Harry), discloses a safe and vault alarm device. Again, the structure of the Harry patent is different from the applicant's novel structure. Essentially, this patent discloses a device which will sound an alarm if the combination knob of the safe is moved. Harry also discloses the use of switches which could be used to complete a circuit depending upon the action taken. For example if the safe is picked up and tipped the mercury switches will cause the connection in the alarm to sound. If the safe dial is turned the contacts 40 and 44 will cause an alarm to sound. The relays disclosed by Harry are essentially solenoids which are powered by the use of dry cell batteries. The applicant's invention is structurally different from Harry in that it uses switches and mechanical means to activate those switches. Further, the applicant's means of activating the switches is different from that disclosed by Harry.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,928 (McLaughlin), discloses a combination lock protective system. Again, this patent, like the Harry patent will cause an alarm to sound if the combination knob is rotated. The alarm may be at a remote location. Specifically the device disclosed comprises a mechanical unit that is connected with a combination lock such as the dial of a safe. Rotation of the dial moves the lever arm which operates a circuit breaker or micro switch to control a green light through a relay to indicate a securely locked safe. When the safe is in a unlocked condition or if the tumblers have not been cleared by rotating the dial in one direction a number of turns after closing the door, a red light indicates that the safe is not secure. The lights can be connected with a remote indicator which will indicate whether or not all safes in a particular area are secure or in event the safes are tampered with as by a burglar, an alarm associated with the main office indicator will be sounded to give warning. However, McLaughlin does not disclose the structure of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,420 (Davis), discloses a safe protection device. In the Davis patent, if the door is jimmied, the switch will close and an alarm will sound. FIG. 3 of the Davis patent discloses the use of more than one switch in its circuit. However, the structure of the instant invention is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 937,941 (Jacobson), discloses another device in which rotation of a combination lock will sound an alarm. This device discloses the use of a relay for actuating an alarm circuit when the dial on the safe is turned. Again, the applicant's structure is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 127,165 (Hoffman), discloses a device for a padlock-secured door in which any unauthorized opening of the door will sound an alarm. The safe is disclosed as forming part of an electrical circuit and that either the opening of the door to the safe or the removal of the safe from its proper position will break the electric circuit and sound the alarm. Again the structure of the instant invention is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,137 merely discloses a patented lock switch. It should be noted that the shackle 37 does not interfere with the operation of the handle 14 on the circuit breaker 20.
Finally, the idea of enclosing an entire locking mechanism, specifically a padlock, is known in the art but none of the prior art known to the applicant reveals the unique structure of the present invention.
Accordingly, the structure of the applicant's invention is neither suggested or disclosed. None of the above cited prior art reveals the method or structure of the applicant's unique invention.
It is the primary objective of this invention to provide an improved method of securing small objects such as keys which allows ready access by authorized users, while allowing at least two methods of alarm actuation. Accordingly, the box may be used to store keys or other materials so that those materials may be kept, safely, at a remote location until they are needed.